


Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix

by alluringwaters



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Modern Era, Music, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Singer character, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringwaters/pseuds/alluringwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras fell in love with his neighbor's voice.</p><p>(Gift  shortfic to enjolrasred, because of their birthday. I hope they like it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



> Title comes from an aria in mezzosoprano of Saint Saens' Samson et Dalila, an opera which I think you'd like it.  
> It means "my heart opens to your voice".  
> 

**Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix.**

 

Enjolras had never been the type of person who likes to spy on other people. Actually he considered it disrespectful to his neighbors, but the resident of the apartment next door intrigued him. He never met him, didn’t have such luck, however, the blond was simply fascinated by the man’s voice. It was clear, though serious and he sang emphatically pronouncing each word. To Enjolras, music was one of the most beautiful artistic expressions that existed, but he was pretty sure that the mysterious neighbor was beyond that. It wasn’t just art, it was like the man sing not only with his voice, but with the soul.

Enjolras was enamored with that voice. Always approached more to the window at night to hear him. He probably was a professional, he was sure of it. He was also good at piano and guitar. Sometimes he played and sang love songs, other times something more sad. And sometimes he sounded quite drunk, laughing and singing alone half-key and yet still made the blond’s heart beat faster to be listening to it. He never knew it would be possible to let himself be so affected by something as simple as someone's voice. Moreover, it was because of this that he realized he was in trouble.

He didn't dare to try to meet that person yet, he wasn’t prepared, or so he thought. Everytime he heard a noise indicating that the neighbor was leaving, he expected to hear him down the stairs until the sound of his footsteps ceased to be audible and only then the blond would go outside. Another thing which he didn’t have the habit of doing and didn’t like much was going to parties and celebrations. Enjolras was usually busy and centered on his obligations, rarely felt excited enough for this type of social event. But Courfeyrac, one of his best friends was a bachelor in the "art of making puppy eyes and emotional blackmail to convince others to do what he asks", therefore Enjolras had no choice.

It was Bahorel’s birthday party. They already met before in a meeting with friends and although they have not talked much, the birthday boy had sympathized with the young lawyer and asked Courf to invite him. The party was surprisingly pleasant. Refreshing drinks, background music wasn’t so loud and Musichetta and Joly had made crepes. It was like reliving his childhood in full twenty-three years.

"So, I did well to get you out of the cave now?" Courfeyrac asked, just to tease his friend.

"Contrary to what you think, I also know how to have fun." the blond replied rolling his eyes.

"Honey, you have fun reading the Penal Code." he laughed. Enjolras opened a tiny smile, clearly distracted thinking about something else. "But today you're really acting weird." said Courfeyrac. "You know, if something happened you can tell me, right? I'm your best friend, unless you're cheating on me!"

"Not a big deal. It's just some stupid thing, nevermind. " said he, scratching his neck, leaning more against the sofa where they were sitting.

"Enjolras..." Courf started. Couldn't be nothing, he knew his friend pretty well.

"Okay, the thing is-"

"Hey, R, why don't sing for us?" it was Bahorel’s voice, sounding high loud through the living room as the background music had been turned off.

“Come on, Grantaire, you know we love your singing. Pretty please!” asked a girl.

"Don’t be ridiculous, dude, you know just play and sing to important people!" the man replied sarcastically, but got up and went to where he had keyboard installed. Something in his voice was strangely familiar. Their eyes met for a moment and maybe it was the blond’s imagination but he swore that he could see him smile. Then suddenly he started playing. And when he began to sing, Enjolras' eyes widened in surprise. That voice! The same charming and melodious voice he always heard coming from next door. He was his mysterious neighbor. The man called Grantaire. He was right there singing a cheerful melody with a pretty smile and everyone seemed to be enjoying the sideshow. However, nobody kept his eyes so fixed on said singer as Enjolras. 

And maybe Grantaire knew this because every now and then he lifted his face and seemed to direct his gaze to the blond standing in front of him, next to Courf who was more interested in ruin that song with his obnoxious fake tone, perhaps just because it seemed to annoy his friend. When the song ended, Enjolras knew he needed air. He took a random drink cup and went to the balcony, sighing deeply. It was a damn of a coincidence to find him there, of all people. What could one say? Could he say to him that he was the one who Enjolras has listened on rehearse every day? That the other's voice was so incredibly powerful that he felt he could be half in love with Grantaire just by hearing him singing? Or that he could sense every feeling that he expressed by his music?

No thanks, he thought. It wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He couldn’t do it, risking of being scorned. He was so distracted looking for anything that didn’t even realize he was no longer alone.

"Hey, can I stay here?" the man asked. It was him again, that Grantaire guy. He was now wearing a coat and had a cup on his hand.

"Sure." it was what he could answer after look away from him.

"Bahorel told me that you live in Corinthe’s as well." he said casually, as if it were natural to speak that way about someone else’s building address.

"I... Yes, that's where I live." Enjolras murmured, still half disconcerted by that proximity.

"You know what? I must tell you something, yeah.” he sounded frustrated somehow. Was he nervous?

“I don’t want you to think I'm some weird guy, but sometimes I hear you talking there. That’s how I kinda know you’re a lawyer. You study your cases aloud. The first time I heard it I found this a bit strange and thought, _"Who in the world does that?"_ But after a while I got used and I even comment on sometimes, even though you won’t hear me. " The blond looked at him puzzled, legitimately surprised. "I know it’s crazy of me to say that, but… There's something about your voice and your way to speak... It's like... No, no, forget it. You’ll sure think I'm crazy if I say it. " he smiled and Enjolras couldn’t find him more adorable than this. His face was slightly flushed and Enjolras knew it had nothing to do with the weather.

"...As if... As if your heart answers to it even if you don't know why? Something that no other voice in the world can do to you? " he asked after a few seconds of silence, receiving a surprised look on confirmation. "I think I know how you feel. My name is Enjolras."

"I’m Grantaire." he smiled when their hands touched. And if he wasn’t so busy devoting all his attention to look at him and thinking about kissing him right there, he might have said to Grantaire that for him, all of his words were like music. "Pleased to finally meet you, lawyer boy."

Maybe the two of them could let the evening melody cherish them when their lips met, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please.
> 
> My tumblr, come say hi: wingsanscales.tumblr.com


End file.
